Thank That Star
by hannaby
Summary: She wishes to thank the star that led her to him, and he's determined to catch it for her. - Troyella oneshot.


**Disclaimer; **I own nothing, but the plot.

**Rated; **T

-

**Thank That Star  
**By: _-j'adore la hannah._

-

"Troy!" Giggling furiously, Gabriella slowly wound her arms around his neck just before he pinned her to the ground. She let out a laugh when her skin came in contact with the freshly cut grass. Her hazels peered up at the various, dim lights that were placed in random spots of the park they were in.

The night sky's stars seemed brighter that night to her, just because she was spending the weekend with her boyfriend - just like she did every other weekend. Their last college year was almost through, and the couple was thrilled that they had made it past every obstacle.

She smiled, stroking her thumb near his left orb before trailing her fingers down to caress his cheek. Her head was thrown back as a breath escaped her pale rose lips - which he didn't hesitate to stare at. He shook his head as he sat up, and merely beamed down at her, "God, I missed you so much this past week. I'm seriously ill with a lovesick disease. My lips have a fever, so they seem a bit cold to me. I think you should kiss them to make it better."

Troy winked at her before they collided mouths for a quick bit and then pulled apart. He continued, a large grin plastered on his face as if it wouldn't ever come off, "And just think, we're going to be graduating our schools soon!"

Gabriella shivered and felt his hand travel up and down her thigh, letting out a sigh of pleasure, "Yes, I'm aware. It went by pretty fast." She locked eyes with him and run a hand through his thin, brown hair, "I'm glad we never said a real goodbye, Troy. It would've hurt me."

He nodded slowly, "I agree."

She swore she saw a sparkle in his bright blue eyes after, which made her creak a smile, "I love you, Wildcat - so immensely much. And it's beautiful tonight. The twinkling is gorgeous. I love the atmosphere and everything surrounding us two." With a pause, she glanced above to the sky once more, "I'd seriously need to thank that single star that led me to you."

Troy pressed his lips to the side of her head softly, giving it a sweet peck, "I love you too, Brie. And you sure as hell don't know how much - as well as anyone else - because it's that large an amount."

Their eyes lingered on each other's profiles, examining each other's move and only listened to one another breathe.

An expression of comfort glided throughout her body when Gabriella was pulled closer to Troy, her nose inhaling his musky cologne. He carefully stood her up, humming lovingly into her ear. "Come on, babe."

"Come? Come where?" She whined, not wanting ecstasy-filled moment to disappear, "I want you to hug me, touch me, kiss me. Don't let go, Wildcat. Please?" This question caused her to pout.

A chuckle chimed in her ear, so Gabriella gazed at him with a confused look on her face. His eyebrow lifted in entertainment and Troy only smiled at her, "This'll be fun. You won't regret letting go for it." Her facial view didn't change except for a curve of her plump lips. She remained at a loss.

_Yes .._ Troy thought happily, confident to carry forward with his playful gimmick. He did this on purpose - the stunning darkness and cold night. He had a feeling it'd turn out great. Shouting in excitement, he loosened his embrace, "Let's catch stars!!"

"E-Excuse me?! What?"

Her auburns flew wide, watching as her sweetheart hopped around, skipped, and stood over benches as if trying to touch the dusky pitch-black horizon. "You said it was a beautiful night and that those tiny little targets are gorgeous! I'm destined to get the one you want to acknowledge! Grab 'em!"

Gabriella shoved her flawless face into the palms of her hands, occasionally peaking to see if he was still continuing his actions - and he usually always was. She cowered in embarrassment, sensing her face as it got hot.

The brunette attempted to fan herself to calm down, but all she could do was have a whirl of her eyes take place and yell out to him, "You look like a child, Bolton!" She couldn't help but stiffle a high sounding laugh every few seconds until he finally ceased and ran over to her.

He gestured in agreement, kissing her square on the mouth, "You know I love you, right?"

"Yes, Troy."

"And that I'd do anything for you?"

"Yes, Troy."

"And that I'm willing to spend the rest of my life with you - after college and beyond?"

She didn't answer right away. She knew the answer was a yes, but had no idea of such sudden Q & A's, "Where are you going with this?"

"You know, I caught it. I caught that star for you."

Now, she was definitely lost. Her waves moved about when she signaled a negative.

Eying Troy gently, Gabriella surveyed his appearance, glimpsing below to a diamond ring in her presence. Her beau wrapped both arms around her waist, whispering to her to what she felt like was heaven - unhurried speaking, husky, quiet, "All of those answers are yes. Keep the star, bless it, and be grateful to it. Marry me."

-


End file.
